The present invention relates to a mount for supporting an antenna for receiving a signal from or sending a signal to a satellite in a geostationary orbit about the earth. More particularly, it relates to a mount for attaching an antenna to a pipe mast embedded in the ground or firmly anchored to a building structure with the mount adapted to enable aligning the antenna with the satellite target and thereafter lock the antenna securely in place.
Within a relatively short time, a thriving and growing business has developed in providing satellite transmitted television. An essential element of any system for receiving and transmitting microwave signals from and to a satellite is a suitable antenna which typically includes a parabolic dish. Because of the relatively low transmission power and distance a signal must travel from a satellite, the antenna dishes have been substantial in size and have required relatively large structural support systems to maintain the antenna in a fixed position with respect to the satellite, to maintain the parabolic shape, and to fix the location of the feed horn and outdoor electronic unit with respect to the dish.
The rapidly growing market for equipment for transmitting and receiving microwave signals to and from satellites has been accompanied by increasing numbers of manufacturers and sellers of such equipment and has fueled a continuing effort to improve the equipment and reduce its costs. One of the benefits of the improvements which have been made in the equipment is a reduction in the size of antennas required for reasonably good reception. Whereas in the past a 10-foot diameter was considered the minimum acceptable for the dish, many systems now have 6-foot diameter dishes. Reducing the size of the antenna dish is desirable because of the potential for savings in material for the dish and the size and the amount of material in the support system. In addition, many prospective buyers of home satellite television systems have been deterred from buying because of the negative impact on the aesthetics of the home from a large antenna. The smaller the antenna and the support system, the lesser is the aesthetic problem and the greater the likelihood of acceptance of a satellite television system by a potential customer.